1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for controlling an external device through a vehicle interworking with the external device.
2. Background of the Invention
Motor vehicles are convenient for transporting persons or things. Recently, interest in electronically-controlled smart cars (or smart automobiles) has increased. In more detail, smart cars provide various functions to users such as autonomous driving, user recognition, accident risk prevention, and the like.
Recently, a method for utilizing vehicles by interworking with various devices has been developed. For example, a vehicle and a mobile terminal can be connected to provide a function of playing media.